


I Want Candy

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Series: Bee Does SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mention of rimming, Object Insertion, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, candy dildo, kinda silly smut, omega!Sam, slick, what the hell did I write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: Gabriel has a surprise for his Omega, Sam. The Alpha loves his mate’s taste, but he wants to add a little something extra using his favorite treat.





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stareena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/gifts).



> *not beta'd so I apologize if it's not that good
> 
> *For Stareena...just because she's awesome...
> 
> *SPN Kink Bingo square filled: object insertion

“Delicious, Sammich,” Gabriel hummed as he licked the slick from his lips. The Alpha had been teasing him with lips, tongue, and occasionally teeth for what seemed like hours and Sam writhed on the bed as he tried to entice Gabriel to touch him again, to let him come. “As delicious as you are, though,” the archangel continued, “there’s something I’d like to add.”

 

With a snap of his fingers, Sam was free of the grace that his mate had been using to help him stay in place. “Present for me, my Omega,” Gabriel said as he moved back enough to allow Sam room to rearrange himself on his hands and knees.

 

A moan left Sam’s throat as he slipped down onto his elbows, the Alpha’s fingers sliding over his sweat- and slick-wet skin. He arched his back more, thrusting his ass back at the angel in charge of his pleasure in the hopes that he would touch him. 

 

“Please, Alpha. I need you.”

 

Another snap of fingers got Sam’s attention as seconds later, a sugary sweet sucker was pressed to his lips. He drew back his head, eyes going wide as they traveled up to see Gabriel’s grinning face and back down to what was in front of him. His mate had snapped up a striped sucker in just the exact length and width as his cock, even down to his knot. Sam smiled as he looked up at his Alpha before he licked slowly around the head. “Get it nice and wet for me,” Gabriel said as he reached out to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. When Sam opened his mouth wider to suck the sugary confection in, the Alpha groaned and pulled Sam’s hair, pulling him off the treat. 

 

Sam’s eyes closed as Gabriel moved back behind him, whining as he felt the sucker pressing against him, shifting his hips until the head popped in and the rest sank inside him. “Fuck, Sammich,” Gabriel breathed from behind him. And then a shout left the Omega as he felt his mate’s tongue licking his flesh where it stretched around the candy shaft. “Mmmm...you’re even sweeter now.” 

 

“Gabe, please...I need more.” Sam moaned as Gabriel thrust the candy dildo in and out of him in a steady rhythm. “I need you, need your knot.”

 

“Want my knot, Sam?” Gabriel asked as he teased the sucker slowly out of him before thrusting it just as slowly back in. “This not enough for you?”

 

“No, Alpha. Need you...please.”

 

“Well, when you ask so prettily…” In seconds, Gabriel had withdrawn the sucker and tossed it to the side on the bed, thrusting into Sam even as he was opening his mouth to beg. 

 

Sam thrust back to meet him, and it wasn’t long before he could feel his Alpha’s knot beginning to swell and catch on his rim. “Knot me, Alpha. Fill me full...need you so bad.” A keening whine left his throat as Gabriel thrust hard a few more times and his knot caught, swelling completely to lock them together as he pumped his release into his mate.

 

Gabriel shifted them carefully to their sides to wait out his knot, pulling Sam back against him to hold him close. “That wasn’t too...weird, was it, Sam?” he asked hesitantly as his breathing slowed.

 

“No, Gabe, it wasn’t too weird,” Sam replied as he snuggled back into his mate, both of them hissing in pleasure as his movements pulled on the other’s knot. “It was you...and it was perfect.”


End file.
